


Embrace

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: Her smiled broadened when he climbed out from under the table and he knew he was a goner. She took his hands and pulled him towards her, and they began to spin. Around and around, picking up their pace with every twirl, but not nearly as fast as his heart.





	Embrace

He could hear the low rumbling as the darkened clouds rolled in, casting a shadow upon the ground below. The ears atop his head twitched and he found himself looking up into the gloom. He stood where he could see all of Paris, but he simply looked up and empathized with the mourning sky.

The clouds were about to cry, but it wasn't the only one. Everyone was crying. Rain drops were running down multitudes of faces, and Chat couldn't help but feel bitter. If they were sad, if they couldn't handle it, how did they think he felt? And yet they clung to him as a last resort while all he wanted was peace.

Thunder grumbled its sorrows and he continued to look up, not bothering to find shelter from the blistering rain that was soon to fall. It was just a little water, it wouldn't hurt. Or at least that's what she told him.

_"It's just a little water, Chat!" she laughed, "It won't hurt."_

_Chat huddled under the small table_ _that had been left n the roof, struggling to fit himself completely under it_.  _He could smell the rain, see the telltale signs, and he didn't want any part of it._ _He was perfectly content taking refuge beneath the table, well, mostly._

_“It won't hurt, but it doesn't feel nice either.” he pouted, “And it's not me, I swear. It's the miraculous.”_

_Ladybug giggled, “You're such a scaredy cat. You're gonna get wet either way, you might as well stop struggling.”_

_Drops began to pour and he let out a yowl of frustration, “Away, foul beast!”_

_”You're so dramatic.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and opened her arms as the soft drizzle got heavier. She looked as if she were trying to embrace the sky. Or maybe, with the way she let the clouds drench her, she was letting the sky embrace her._

_With a smile brilliantly splitting her face, she twirled around and began to dance. He was mesmerized watching her spin. She was like the sun mingling with water, and she shimmered as the rain bounced off of her._

_She slowed to a stop and looked at him with that adorable head tilt, “Dance with me.” she said._

_”What?”_

_”You heard me, silly cat.” a laugh bubbled from her lips, “Let's dance, and pretend the world doesn't exist.”_

_He glanced out with uncertainty, but the table wasn't doing much for him and how could he resist his lady? Sure, her hair was plastered to her forehead and her lips would taste like the rain he detested, but if she wanted him to dance with her, he could handle a little rain._

_Her smiled broadened when he climbed out from under the table and he knew he was a goner. She took his hands and pulled him towards her, and they began to spin. Around and around, picking up their pace with every twirl, but not nearly as fast as his heart._

_And he pretended that the world didn't exist. It was only the two of them, laughing and spinning, losing themselves in each others presence._

The rain beat down against his skull, and no longer was there laughter and sloppy kisses on the rooftop, but the sound of pounding and thunder, the echoing cry from lips as she plunged to her demise. And the image of her life evaporating into the sky.

Maybe this was her. Maybe after that losing battle, the sky finally embraced her and she was raining down on her beloved city. With that thought, Chat willed away his tears and opened his arms up to the sky, begging for her embrace.


End file.
